prince of nothingness
by pavlosoccer
Summary: Naruto finishes the war in his world, but then finds out big secret about himself and his parents as new adventures await him in the new world
1. from the old world into new world

**Alright guys this is my first crossover fanfiction story, so please suggest any suggestions, I know that I will have few typos in the words so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The land of the elements was a whole another world from the one that we know; in fact it is not even part of our world. And the gods know this well. This world is found in a parallel dimension. The Olympian gods know of this world because they visit it often.

It was a vacation for them, where they don't have to worry about their domain and responsibility as they have none of that here. Another reason is time flowed different form each world. One year there is three years here or sometimes it switches. This world was different from the one they are used to and created. Whatever they do here or what they do to relax is deferent but it was all the same to them.

Right now the elemental nations in the 4th sninobi, fighting against Uchiha Madara who tries to control the Juubi, the ten-tailed demon.

Naruto is fighting Madara with every technique he has learned over the years.

While in sage mode with left over kyuubis chakra, uses a powerful rasengan on Madara. "Rasenshuriken". As attack hits Madara, he gets hit everywhere on his body on molecular level. After the attack hit the Madara which did a lot of damage, still breathes and gets up.

Madara feels that his control over Juubi is slipping, as he tries to reinforce it only to for Juubi to knock him off his back and then kills Madara forever.

Naruto sees that Juubi is out of control, he decided that he must seal the Juubi inside him.

Now he starts to run closer to Juubi to perform sealing. Naruto starts going through hand seals and shouts the sealing technique "shiki fuujin".

After the technique performed, the Shinigami appears, looks over to Naruto and says "Why have you summoned me. It is not yet your time to die"

Naruto answers "Shinigami-san, I have summoned you to seal Juubi inside off me, so that I will save the world and will accept any payment for the sealing."

Shinigami looks at Juubi and nods "Very well, I will seal it inside you, but you must leave this world and never return."

Naruto understood the consequences of sealing that he will never see his friends, and his family members. "I understand, please proceed with sealing"

Shinigami proceeded with sealing Juubi, after few minutes of sealing Naruto has successfully sealed Juubi into him.

After sealing, Naruto asks Shinigami "Before I leave, can I leave a final message for my friends?"

Shinigami nods, Naruto starts writing letter to all his friends before he leaves this world forever.

Few minutes later, Naruto finishes the letter and puts the letters on the ground so that his friends will find it without a lot of problem. Naruto looks over at Shinigami "I am ready to leave"

Shinigami nods, with wave of his hand, a portal opens. Naruto steps through the portal hoping that this new world will treat him normal and have a lot of friends.

After few minutes, the shinobi alliance force come to the area and see that there is no one.

Shikamaru looks around and finds the scroll on the ground.

As he picks up the scroll, opens up and starts reading to everybody that came with him.

_Dear friends_

_You will see that I am not here, the truth is that Madara resurrected the Juubi, as he tried to control the Juubi it has failed and resulted in his death. I had no choice but to seal the Juubi into me. As I used Shiki Fuujin, the Shinigami agreed to seal but a price that after sealing I had to leave this world and never to come back. I am sorry I wouldn't to meet you all, wont achieve my dream but I know that I saved the whole world with everyone else's sacrifice and to achieve the peace_

_Your sincere friend_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

After Shikamaru finishes reading the letter, everybody starts crying for the loss of hero that they will never see. Hinata started crying because she will never able to give her love to the one she loved for years.

After war, the elemental nations have been living in peace and remembered sacrifices that fought in the war.

(Scene Change)

As Naruto traveling to another world, he noticed that he arrived in the void that there is nothing.

Naruto walks trhough the doors that he sees up ahead. As he walks through the doors, he noticed that his father is sitting on the throne with his mother near him.

Naruto walks to his parents "Mother, Father, I thought you were dead."

His father is first to say "No son, we are truly not dead. You see me and your mother are gods."

Naruto was surprised that his parents are gods.

Naruto walks to them and hugs his family after so long. As they finished family hun, Naruto asks "wait if you guys are gods, then why did you die when you lived in elemental nations and does it make a god too"

His mother answers" Son, we died because the bodies we lived in could not support our powers. So when we died, we truly did not die. As for your other question, you are a fully god that is why you can hold Juubi sealed in you."

Naruto is surprised by this, so he asks "Okay I believe you, could you tell me your gods names and who are my grandfather and grandmother names?"

Minato looks at his son and thinks that it's best that he doesn't know about his name yet "Sorry son, but I cannot tell you my god name and your mother name yet as well as your grandparents names. You will find out later. The names of gods have powers when you say them."

Naruto understands that names of gods have meaning and that they control each their own powers and have responsibilities.

Naruto thinks that he should train with parents for a year and then go to another world. "Mother and Father, I have requested I would like to train under you for a year and then go to a world that you choose for me"

Minato and Kushina are thinking that with their training, their son will become powerful enough to defend himself and his friends. "Okay we have come to agreement that we will train you for a year. When you are done with training, after we send you to another world, you will go to academy where you will meet other person like you and have to help him."

Naruto thinks it over and agrees "I accept your training"

His father happy that his son will train under them "Well then let's begin your tort, I mean training"

Naruto gulped as he knew that his parents were more powerful and this is going to be painful.

(Time skip 1 year and 2 days in another world.) (A/N I really don't know the time difference between void and Percy Jackson world.)

As Naruto finished training with his parents, he prepares for departure to another world.

His father walks up to him and tells him "Naruto when you get to United States, we have made you an apartment where you can stay. As you are of age 12, you have to go to Yancy Academy and that is where you will find other person like you. Oh and another think, you should read the whole book on Greek mythology. Oh before you go, here is your sword that is combined from four sword of mine, your mothers and your grandparents."

Naruto looks at the sword that his dad gave him. The sword has black blade, dark as darkness with no reflection. The grip of the sword has gold color, with dragon head from where the blade comes. The sheath color is black with dragon coiling around the sheath.

With final hug, his father opens the portal and Naruto steps through it.

After few minutes walking, Naruto arrives in New York, where he sees all king of new technology and building that he has never seen. So he walks to his apartment.

After he sets in his apartment, Naruto looks up the books on Greek mythology and this world and United States. Also books on technology. And his new lift begins and new adventure awaits him.

* * *

**Alright here is the first chapter, please write review on what you think. Write any suggestions.**


	2. Metropolitan Museum

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of the crossover. I hope you enjoy it. Also, related the question I received in the review. Someone asked how is he demigod if both his parents' gods, well actually I forgot to mention that his mother was human when she was alive, so gave birth to demigod, when he met his parents while traveling to another world, his mother became demigod so she could live with her husband.**

* * *

It has been a few months since Naruto arrived in this new land. Learning new language had been surprisingly easy. Though he did find out that he was dyslexic because of the fact that he would sometimes get the words backwards. He also learned a lot about this world and knows a lot about Greek mythology.

That was not all bad, for you see; he had met a boy with the same problem. His name was Percy Jackson. The two got along very well. They were both impulsive and that hated being in school. Naruto's reason was because of his experience in the academy back home, while Percy's reason was that weird shit happened to him and that made not a lot of people like him. Now, Naruto being himself did not really give a rat's ass about that. That and the fact that he told Percy about his ninja abilities only strengthened their friendship. Percy wished that he could make Shadow Clones to do his own homework

Then through that friendship came another. Through Percy, he had meet Grover Underwood. The boy was a cripple because he was always seen with crutches. He was also a bit of a hippy in his opinion because of the fact that he barely ever ate meat and by the way he dressed. Though all in all, Grover was a very nice guy. He usually looked out for Percy and himself the best he could, of course being crippled made him a bit weak.

Now, however, our trio was on a bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were taking a trip to learn about Greek Mythology, not that Naruto needed it since he knew a lot already. Sitting in his seat, Naruto saw what Percy was wearing for today. With his dark hair, he wore an orange shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Grover, who was sitting right next to Percy, had his usual crutches, a yellow shirt and some oversized pants on that hid his shoes. Naruto was wearing black shirt that has a white dragon coiling around it, blue jeans, pair or green shoes, and a white coat with a lots of pockets.

Naruto was getting annoyed like Percy at the moment because Nancy Bobofit was throwing pieces of peanut-butter sandwich, who was acting like nothing was happening to him.

"I am going to kill her." Naruto heard Percy mumble.

"It is okay. I like peanut butter." Grover commented as he had to dodge piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it!" Percy growled out as he started to get up but Grover kept him down. That is when Percy felt and on his shoulder, turns around to look at Naruto, notices the gleam look in Naruto's eyes and knows that his friend is planning horrible prank for Nancy.

"You're already on probation." Grover reminded Percy. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Percy smirked and said, "Only if I am the one doing it."

That statement made Grover suddenly look at Naruto as he noticed the glean look in his eyes and knew that Nancy is in the world of embarrassment when she gets hit next by his pranks.

"Ms. Boba fett" Naruto stated with an grim smirk as he made fun of the girl's last name. "Please stop that."

"Why do you care Uzumaki? You are not like those two losers, so why do you bother to help them?"

"Because they are better people than you are who doesn't care which person you insult. And also they are my friends, so whoever messes with my friends, messes with me" Naruto said with a glare that sent chills down the girl's spine. "Now please stop or you will be my next victim in my pranks."

Nancy paled as she knew that Naruto was famous in school for pranks. Also she knows what happens to people when they mess with Naruto's friends. The last girl had her hair and cloth colored pink. She quickly nodded "Good girl".

(Scene change)

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He was Latin teacher and was leading this trip. He was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket.

The class made their way into the museum as they walked past the giant pillars at the front of the museum and Naruto couldn't help but notice how many ancient Greek relics have been restored to the pristine condition when they were first made in Greece.

Naruto looked at Percy and saw that he was surprised by the fact that these ancient relics were in good condition. "Percy, you may want to close your mouth before fly flies in." Percy closed his mouth as his face went red.

"Sorry, it is interesting that these ancient relics are in such good conditions. I thought the relics that old, must deteriorate and not be in this good condition"

"Well, when people want to learn history of country that made relics about gods they restore them back to their prime condition when they were made."

Percy looks at Naruto oddly before shaking his head and said "I forget how you know about Greek mythology and interested in it."

"There is some pretty interesting stuff." Naruto shrugged as they walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should _both_ know about it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're interested in it. I mean mythology class, biology class and PE is what you excel in, the others are miles behind, like me."

Naruto replied with a shrug. Percy usually tried his best but thanks to his Dyslexia AND ADHD, he had a hard concentrating on much of anything at school. So the guy just didn't care much for them.

They turned their attention to Mr. Brunner. They went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He gathered all the students around a thirteen - foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx at the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age.

Naruto noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiots around them would not shut up and Percy told them to shut up. For some odd reason Ms. Dodds, the substitute math teacher who gives both of them an evil eye as if she hates them. Naruto felt that Ms. Dodds chakra was odd; so he would keep an eye out on her.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner just kept on talking about Greek funeral art. When Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the _Stele_, Naruto saw Percy snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up

"Mr. Jackson." came the voice of Mr. Brunner, "did you have a comment"

"No sir." Percy replied, embarrasses by his outburst.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" He asked to Percy.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?"

Seeing Percy have a hard time answer that question, Naruto decided to intervene. "The psycho ate his kid because it there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did." Naruto explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy. "He was the Titan Lord so went and got his panties in a bunch and ate his kids because of that, but all he really did was set the prophecy in motion and screwed himself over because his wife hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat. Talk about bad taste." Naruto joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and God came to be and the Gods won."

"Eeew!" one of the girls commented on the barfing part.

"Of course in my opinion, I find it odd that even if the gods were immortal, that they survived in rock head's stomach all the those years. They must have been really annoyed and was like "little brother, what took you so long? It has been too long, so let's hug and start hacking father into million pieces." Naruto joked, making people snicker.

Behind the two everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted." Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder then her hair.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy was picked as well.

"If we go to Greece to see the gods and all relics that has been contributed in their honor, so we should know all this and not ask unnecessary questions." Naruto replied

"I see." Mr. Brunner said a bit disappointed. "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys were rough housing like normal and acting like idiots. Grover, Percy, and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

They told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever wheels was going to say to them. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The boys mumbled, though Naruto had the sinking feeling that the man was talking about both things.

"What you boys learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki." This made both of the boys a bit angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but the man was pushing the two of them a bit hard. It was thanks to dyslexia that they had hard time doing their best in the class.

Percy said that he will try harder in the class, Naruto said the same thing as Percy.

(Scene change)

Two boys joined Grover as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first made it seem that were not part of the school for freaks. Of course, Naruto didn't care but he was at first cheesed that he had to a school like this.

"Detention?' asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Heh could have told you or him that. But it is like he knows something about us. Hey, maybe we are related to some old Greek God or something." The boys looked at each other and then burst out laughing, though for Grover it was a nervous laugh.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" laughed Percy holding his sides.

After bit, they were quiet. Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about your mom again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still with Gabe.

"Dude, I am sure she is alright. She put up with that slob this far, I am sure can do it a little bit longer. She is doing this for you; still I don't like Gabe as much as you." Naruto commented.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making Naruto and Percy glare at her.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. That and Naruto did not have a paper shuriken help some. Naruto could tell that Percy was pissed and was trying to keep his temper down and was failing miserably. Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt.

That is not what she saw though. "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" Then that old witch, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Naruto saw the water rise from the fountain and push the girl, he knew that it was not normal for water to rise out of nowhere. Naruto is thinking that Percy's anger raised the water out of fountain to hit the Nancy because she was pissing him off.

After the old crone had made her Nancy was alright, she turned the two boys and started off with that "Now honey" crud, but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks." Naruto just sighed; this old hag was probably going to give him something worse.

Though, it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say. "Both of you come with me."

"Wait!' Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" We both started at Grover for that. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them. Naruto was put off that Grover wanted to take the punishment for them.

The old crone didn't seem to by it and glared at him so hard that his chin trembled. He was scared of the old crone after all. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It is ok man." Percy said to his friend while Naruto nodded.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while Naruto was planning a most embarrassing prank for the girl, hoping that she will learn her lesson after it and not pick on his friends.

(Scene change)

The boys walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that the old crone was going to make them buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but that seem to not be the case because they walked right passed the gift shop. '_Something is not right here. Why is she moving us so far into museum, I feel like we have to fight for our lives'_ Naruto thought as they walked deeper into the museum. He looked to that Percy had the same thoughts as him.

The small group made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery of the museum to find the place completely empty. They heard her growl as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek Gods. "You boys have been making trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made the boy's look at her oddly. Percy was thinking about the candy he was selling while Naruto was thinking about the way he has been doing his homework and selling some of it to people who did not do theirs. "Well?"

"Uh, I am not sure what you are talking about." Naruto replied.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but the old crone didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was pretty much an old bitch with bat wings and craws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she was the boys as her next meal.

"Please tell me you see that too." Naruto whispered to Percy to fearfully nod. "Good, then I know that I'm not insane then." That is when things got even weirder, because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was at the entrance of the gallery with a pen and two silver and black rings in his hands.

"What ho, Percy!" The man yelled to them as he threw the item at Percy.

That was when the old crone lunged at Percy. Naruto, thinking fast, pushed chakra into his seal, to make his sword that his father gave him to appear. "Get away from my friend, you blood sucking bastard" while Percy caught the pen and it turned into a gold sword.

Percy saw his friends' sword that he made appear out of nowhere. In Naruto's hand was a black blade, dark as darkness with no reflection. The grip of the sword has gold color, with dragon head from where the blade comes. The sheath color is black with dragon coiling around the sheath.

Naruto rolled over to where Percy was and looked at Miss Dodds. She was getting up from her strike at Naruto and she looked pretty intimidating. Percy looked shaken by this, and it did not help that Naruto was a bit scared too. He had never fought something like this before! Then, she charged at the boys and they only they thought of were to stab her and they did. Just as their blades met, the old crone burst in a shower of yellow powder. It was like she vaporized on the spot with nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up their spines. There was an evil chill in the air, like those creepy eyes were watching their every move.

The boys were now alone in the gallery once more. They looked back to their weapons and were shocked to find something different in their possession. Percy had a gold ballpoint pen while Naruto sealed his sword back into the seal on his wrist. "Ok…." Naruto said out loud, "I think we should get back to the others….something odd is defiantly going on here."

"Right." Percy agreed when he saw that Mr. Brunner was not in the room they were in.

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet, while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to them and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who?" Percy let out.

"Our teacher, duh!"

The boys blinked, asking who that was but all she did was walk away. They asked Grover where the old crone was, but he just gave them an odd look and asked, "Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, like he knew something was going on.

"Not funny man." Percy said, "This is serious." He didn't answer as thunder boomed overhead.

Shaking his head, Naruto lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah, My pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." He said as Percy handed him the pen back.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher." Naruto explained.

"Boys, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned.

The boys just sighed and left, making their way back to Grover. On the way back, Naruto muttered out, "There is something weird going on."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please send suggestions If I should go with the same way. Also, please suggest what gods or goddesses should relate to him.**


	3. School day and new finding

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the crossover, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And for the last review I got about if he is demigod or god, he is god since his parents are both gods, and i am sorry for the confusion, but rest assured he is not overpowerd character and trains for his powers like everybody else.**

* * *

For the rest of the year both the boys were a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman names Mrs. Kerr. When either of the boys would ask something about the old hag, people just looked at the like they were nuts! Naruto, however, did like the new teacher thought. She was a refreshing change from the old crone. Though he still knew something was up, he knew that something _had_happened at the museum.

Though everyone else seemed to not even know what the hell they were talking about, Grover seemed like he did. He would always hesitate before denying it though. He was such a bad liar.

Few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic this year. Tornado storm continued and one time it blew out the windows in Percy's dorm. Luckily, Naruto offered him a place to stay until things were fixed and ready to go to his place. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty from Yancy Academy, which was scary in itself, luckily they didn't get hurt.

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Naruto was in some of his class he was feeling the same way; he stayed under control….most of the time. So when Naruto was getting annoyed or bored, he started pranking spree. Like he filled the school pool with neon purple color, glued desks and chairs onto the walls and celling's, put stink bombs in the teachers' lounge, and painted half academy with rainbow colors.

Though when Percy got in trouble for calling their English teacher an old sot, whatever that meant, the school sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year, the boy's mood lifted….but just a little bit. Naruto could tell Percy missed his mom because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. The kid was homesick, no surprise there.

Naruto came back to the reality to think about the exam next week that he, like Percy and Grover had study. Like Shikamaru would say it is too troublesome and a drag.

(Scene change)  
The night before the exams started, Naruto and Percy decided to have a study session at Percy's dorm. Throughout the night, Naruto could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated. Finally he threw his book across the room.

"God dammit, this is impossible for me to study" Percy said as he threw the book across the room.

Naruto said "Don't worry you will get it and it takes time. Come on I will help you."

"Thanks for the support Naruto. What is difference between Chiron and Charon?" Percy asks his friend.

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name." Naruto smartly said with smirk. Percy slapped his face and gave Naruto a glare. "Ok, let me help you then. Chiron, the one with the I, trains heroes and is such a pain the horses' ass. Then we have Charon, the one with the A, he is the ferry man of the dead who asks dead people if they have money, and if they don't have money he makes them wait until he feels like it. And for those that do have money, he lets them passage and still asks for a lot of money."

"Is that how you remember everything? Give it a short description while it could insult them?" Percy asked while trying to hide a smirk.

"Heh, easier for me to remember stuff like that." Naruto smiled. "Hey, I need one for Zeus, should I go with, god with the biggest ego or toy hugger?"

The two looked at each other before saying at the same time, "Toy hugger."

"But my way might not be best for you. Everyone has a different way of remembering stuff."

"Yeah." Percy said. "I can't believe I am saying this but I think I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that is good for me."

"Want me to come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I may need your help too besides Brunner." Percy replied and got up to get his book.

They walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr.

Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. They were three steps from the door handle when the duo heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner

asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

The boys froze at that. They nodded and leaned in to eavesdrop, not that they did it a lot but when a friend is talking about you to a teacher, you'd want to what was going on.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boys to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, they saw her... ."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"

The mythology book that Percy had brought with him fell to the floor and Naruto's eyes widened in panic as all went silent. As soon as Percy grabbed the book, Naruto grabbed Percy and they ran for it. Percy saw something larger than Mr. Brunner come out of the room he steered them to a nearby room to hide for a bit.

A few seconds later they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

Both the boys were sweating, that was too close.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." They heard Grover whine.

When they made it back to Percy's dorm, he locked the door.

The boys relax after running back to Percy's dorm and sat down.

Naruto then sighed, "I just hope we survive the exams."

Percy paled and then hung his head, once again reminded of the exams and why they went down there in the first place. "I'm so screwed."

Just then Grover walked in like nothing had happened. "Hey, how are you guys doing on the studying?" When they both hung their heads and didn't say anything, he got worried. "You guys ok?"

Naruto answered, "Yep, we're screwed."

(Scene change)

The next afternoon, they finally got out of their three hour Latin exam. "Three hours of that crazy, inhuman, hell!" Naruto complained, test back home were never like this!

"Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called them back in.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." He then turned to Naruto and asked. "What about you?"

Well I am torn staying with Grover and going with Percy wherever he goes and doesn't fell alone.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy and neither are you Naruto. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—" He called out but Percy was already out the door.

Naruto looked from the door to Mr. Brunner and scowled. "Mr. Brunner next time please choose wiser words so they don't discourage the students." Naruto said as he left to chase after his friend.

(Scene change)

On the last day of the term, Naruto watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. They listened to the other guys brag about where they were going this summer. They were talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They asked Percy and Naruto where they were going.

"My home in the city for the summer." Percy replied.

"Same here." Naruto said, scaring Percy since he did know he had arrived yet.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked while the others went back to what they were doing, as if the two didn't exist since they were nobodies to them.

"Heh, a few minutes ago man." chuckled Naruto.

"Oh, sorry forgot you were coming with me" Percy said

"No problem, Percy." Naruto said, "Let's go."

(Scene change)

Both boys were dreading how they were going to say good bye to Grover but luckily for them, he was on the bus they were on. The whole bus ride, they saw that Grover was very fidgety, like he was expecting something to come out the works to come after him or us. He was like this every time they left the school campus…odd.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Naruto smacked his head while Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

They boy confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked

"And is that too much for you?" Naruto smirked.

He winced. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about

demon math teachers ..."

"Grover/Dude-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Dude you suck at lying." Naruto blurted out making Grover sputter and his ear turn pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a couple of grubby business cards. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in fancy script, which was murder on their dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." That made Naruto's eyes roll. There was something really odd going on, that was for sure.

Percy looked at little sad that even Grover had a summer home like the other people at school. _At least Naruto is like me and lives close._"Okay," he said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, surprising even Naruto.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have

to protect you, both of you." He said making the boys look at him oddly. I mean, they were the one who had to protect him in the school!

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting us from?"

Before he could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that

They'd all have to get off. Percy, Naruto, and Grover filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there.

On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

"Talk about being in the middle of nowhere." Naruto commented while hitting the back of his head on the bus. Raising an eyebrow he took a look at the fruit stand on the other side of the street. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks they'd ever seen. These where no ordinary socks, they were as big as sweaters! Who wears socks that big?

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The creepy thing was, is that they were staring right at Percy and Naruto. "Hm, weird ladies who are knitting in the public." Naruto commented. "Hey Grover…" Whatever Naruto was going to ask died in his throat.

"You ok man?" Percy asked when he saw Grover's face.

They looked at Grover to see that all the color had drained out of him, that and his nose was twitching. "Tell me, are they looking at you two? They are aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" asked Percy in a joking manner.

"Not likely." Naruto replied, getting really freaked out. "I don't think they even would fit the Gamabunta!"

"Not funny you two. Not funny at all." Grover whined.

"What is eating you?" Naruto asked. Grover only pointed to the old ladies.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "Are you crazy, it's a thousand degrees in there."

"You actually like the heat Grover?" Naruto asked/complained.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside while the duo stay back for a bit. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching them. The middle one cut the yarn, which they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for, probably for big foot or the man in the moon. Naruto rolled his eyes and climbed into the bus.

"Come on, let go see Grover before he pisses himself."

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment, the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and everyone cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

"Oh just in time." Naruto drawled as he walked to the back with Percy.

Once the bus got going, Percy got all feverish like he got the flu while Naruto started sweating and complaining about the heat. Grover was not any better but he was chatting his teeth like he was cold.

"Grover?" asked Percy.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you two see back at the fruit stand?"

"A few old ladies with way too much time on their hand." Naruto replied while putting a hand on his forehead and wiping off the sweat.

"Yeah." Percy smirked but lost it at Grover serious face. "Wait, they're not like Miss Dodds are they?"

The look he gave them made it seem worse. What could be worse?

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Percy shrugged, like it was nothing

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself,

but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost…older. Now that is odd. He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" Percy replied, getting the feeling like it was something big.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this

to be like the last time."

"What last time." The boys asked, getting freaked out as much as Grover was now.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." Grover mumbled to himself again.

"Grover," Percy said, because he was really starting to get scared. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you two home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request but they promised he could.

"It is no problem, I am going over to his place anyway." Naruto replied.

"Uh…is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked, but got no answer. "Grover…that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"

He looked at the two mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers that would be best on their coffins.

That's when in Naruto head the gears started spinning and started thinking to the fates that live in the Underworld and how when they cut the yearn somebody dies "Oh crap"

"What?" Percy said, freaked out that Naruto was scared now.

"Those three ladies are three fates, when they cut the yarn someone dies. And I think someone is going to die very soon." Naruto replied, while Percy and Grover gawked at him.

* * *

**I hope you guys are going to enjoy this chapter, sorry if I couldn't come with a lot of ideas for this chapter, but I tried my best to your liking. So please review and comment.**


	4. gabes ownage and crazy storm

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. There will be some followings but also changes with how characters speak to each other. For Neji comment of last chapter, I just felt like it has been used to many times for fate. He will have some dojustsu, but I haven't yet decided what it is, and as for knowing all elemental jutsus is that he did receive them, but he has to train hard for to use them properly without harming his friends.**

* * *

The rest of bus ride they listened to Grover freak out to himself the whole way. So it was not a surprise that when it was over that Grover had to go to the restroom. You see, when Grover get upset, his bladder act up. And but act up means a gallon of water going through a little just getting potty trained. So when Grover went to the bathroom at the bus station, the boys quickly got away. Percy hailed a cab and they jumped in.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver. While Naruto made the Shadow Clone hand sign. Percy looked at him oddly when nothing happened. "Uh, what was that about?"

As the yellow cab drove them away from the bus station Naruto replied, "I made one outside. You know Grover will freak out as he had been about not being able to protect you. Besides….I think it is time he knows what I can do."

Percy gave Naruto a small smile and said, "You know you are going to give him a heart attack."

Naruto gave Percy a smirk as they traveled to his mom's apartment. Along the way, Percy told Naruto all about his mom. "My mom's name is Sally Jackson and she is the best person in the world! That also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck." Percy said as Naruto nodded having heard that from him a few weeks ago.

(Scene change)

Grover got out of the bathroom and looked around for Percy and Naruto. He only saw Naruto with his arms crossed. "Hey Naruto, where is Percy?"

"He went home." 'Naruto' replied, making Grover's eyes widen. "Don't worry though, I am with him."

"What? How can that be possible you are right here?" Grover freaked.

"Grover, Mr. Brunner was right. Percy is not normal and in a sense, neither am I." 'Naruto' explained, making Grover sweat under the blonde's gaze. "Weird stuff has been going on lately and it has been going on most of Percy's life. Me on the other hand, I am used to the weird stuff that has been happening around me, and I am well known how it feels like to be wanted to be killed." 'Naruto' then looked around them to see that the bus station was completely empty; everyone had left a while ago. "I know I am not normal because I have powers that normal humans don't have…..remember that Grover because that help me protect Percy like you want." With that 'Naruto' disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Grover had a look of pure shock on his face.

"By the gods…"

(Scene change)

The unknown demi god duo made it to Percy's apartment and paid. Percy looked up at the apartment nervously and said, "Naruto, are you sure want to come in….Smelly Gabe is a real jerk and he will not be any different to you."

Naruto smile with a bit of annoyance. "Yeah Percy, you told me about your mom and all her history and I still can't figure why she is with this Gabe. Don't worry; I won't anger him…much. You know me."

"I know that why I'm asking. I'm just getting a bad feeling about this." Percy said as they entered the building, hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

'_Wow….it is worse than I expected, and I expected something bad.'_ Naruto thought with a deadpanned expression.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "So, you're home….who is your loser friend?"

"Naruto, Where's my mom?" Percy replied shortly.

"Working," he said. "You got any cash?" That made Percy rolled his eyes. '_What no Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? Figures…'_

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course, always beer. Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to provide his gambling funds. He called that their "guy secret." Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out. Of course Naruto knew as he had told him along the way. Naruto was not happy about that.

"I don't have any cash," Naruto heard Percy tell him, which made the man raise a greasy eyebrow. Percy had told Naruto that the man could smell money but not much else, which was very odd.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys, Naruto noticed, passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

Before anything could be said or done. Naruto put a hand on Percy's shoulder and the money. Percy looked at Naruto oddly before he noticed the gleam in Naruto's eye. Oh, Gabe was so screwed. "How is it you can smell money and not the fact you need about a dozen showers?" Naruto added ignoring the glare and sniggers "How about I play? You can take _my _money if _I_ lose."

Percy smirk, he knew from experience, and a lot of others at school too, that Naruto never lost at card games, no matter how hard some of them try and cheat, and he didn't even know how to play some of them! Naruto was just lucky and was winning every card game he played.

"What? A brat like you?" Gabe said, eyeing Naruto still mad about the shower comment, and the fact his poker buddies found it funny.

"Afraid of being beat by a kid?" Naruto smirked. "Besides, I got a few hundred dollars, are you going to pass up on that?"

That got Gabe's attention. Even though he was mad, Naruto did have money. He would win it from this brat and rub it in his face. "Fine…sit down and play."

"Good." Naruto sat down and leaned over to Percy. "This will be over soon. You should get settled in…it is your place after all."

As the game began, Percy nodded and left. He would wait for Gabe to lose to Naruto. He slammed the door to his room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study" and he uses that term loosely. The man didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but Gabe loved shoving Percy's stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. _'Oh joy.'_

As he thought about other stuff, he didn't know how much time had passed. He walked to his door in time to hear two things. Gabe's crying out, which he knew from experience that it was the cry of a loser and his mom calling him. It seemed that she was home now. '_I think this day just got better.'_

She opens the door and looked at Percy with a smile on her face. "Oh, Percy," She hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom." Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

"So who is your friend out there that is beating everyone at poker so badly?"

"Oh, that is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a good friend from school." Percy replied.

"Good to know you have a friend!" Sally Jackson said softly as she hugged him again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out. "Did something scare you?"

"No mom." Percy lied. "But what ever happened seemed to revolve around both me and Naruto." He said making her eyes widen.

'_So, Percy found a friend like himself. That is good because if he ever got to that world, he would really need a friend.'_Mrs. Jackson thought to herself.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

'_Figures, even if he is beaten, he is still a jerk!'_ Percy thought while grinding his teeth.

"Oh never mind. Your brat of a friend got it for us!" came Gabe's voice again.

Percy gave a weak smile when he heard that. '_I so owe you for this Naruto.'_

"I have a surprise for you," Sally said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

He couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. He then looked at her hopeful and said, "Can Naruto come too? He can pay I am sure from all the money he took from Gabe."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I don't see the problem with that."

With that they left his room and walked out to see a steaming Gabe and a smirking Naruto with a bunch of bills in front of him. Gabe's friends were looking at Naruto like he was the holy god of poker. Gabe looked at them and regains his composer and said, "You were in there a long time."

"Oh we were just talking about the trip." Sally said happily.

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," his mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money, that's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole, Sour cream, the works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right, because I lost most of mine to this brat." The fat man said while jutting his pudgy finger at Naruto, who had an innocent look on his face. He had his palms together as if he was praying and Percy could have sworn he saw a glowing golden halo.

"Yes, honey," Sally said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

'_Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot,'_ Percy thought. _'And make you sing soprano for a week.'_ He looked to his mom and it was a silent agreement that he had to be nice to Gabe if this was going to work. "I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, trying to detect sarcasm in what Percy said. "Yeah, whatever." He then turned to Naruto. "No more for you, ever. Go away."

Naruto just shrugged and walked over to Percy and his mom. "Oh, Naruto, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"Uh, sure. Are you sure you want someone like me on board?"

"Yes, you are Percy's friend after all, so you must be a good kid." Sally replied making Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. I hope you don't mind me paying for my stuff since I now have quite a bit of money." Naruto said pocketing his money which was about 500 dollars. He smirked with he heard Gabe complain about having to pay for Naruto's trip.

"Thank you." Sally said with a smile because she heard it too. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" She said to Percy. Naruto just knew that he told his mom about a little of what happened. "Oh Naruto, do we need to go to your place for you to pack?"

Before Gabe could complain, Naruto replied, "Nah, I got my stuff with me. Since I hung out at Percy's dorm at lot, I hardly ever went home to my apartment, which is the halfway point from here to school."

"Oh…ok then" Mrs. Jackson said, thinking that Naruto probably left his stuff somewhere near here. She then gave Percy a smile and went to make the dip for the fat dip.

An hour later, they were all ready to go. Naruto had a back pack on now and Sally wondered where it had come from. Percy just smiled,_'If only you knew mom…'_

Gabe watched as Naruto and Percy put all the bags in the car. The ugly man groaned about losing his wife's cooking and then his car all weekend which, unlike him, was cool. It was a '78 Camaro. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy, poker winning brat," he warned them as they loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Naruto just gave him a one fingered saluted as the fat man lumbered back in the apartment. He knew that Gabe really pissed Percy off and he now understood why. He was getting pissed at this guy as well and he just met the guy. He then saw Percy make that odd gesture that Grover did on the bus and whatever he did worked because as soon Smelly Gabe was in the doorway, the screen door slammed shut and probably sent the man flying.

The two boys quickly got in the car and Percy told his mom to step on it as they didn't want to feel Gabe's wrath. After a bit, Naruto could not help but laugh at what he was happened. Though, that weird gesture Percy used had energy similar to Chakra.

(Scene change)

Once they got there, Naruto smiled as he loved places like this. They set their stuff in the cabin that they got and messed around till it was dark out. They were currently sitting around a small fire, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Mom…what was my father like." Percy asked with some courage.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

Percy looked a little sad at that. Naruto thought that the kid was thinking about how his father would be proud of him with all that happened.

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin even."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." She said and then looked to Naruto, who had been silent for the conversation. "Naruto, what are your parents like?"

Naruto chuckled a bit, but it was hollow. "My parents were the coolest ever. My father, he was a fighter a genius in the art. He was considered the best there was. No one really wanted to fight him if they could help it and those that were dumb enough to were beat into the ground. From what it said he sounds pretty cool. And my mother was a fiery and tomboyish red head. She loves pranks as much as I do and she was also a very caring person." That made Percy chuckle a bit and his mom had a big smile on her face.

"I am glad that you met your parents." Sally said. "Who is talking care of you?"

"Don't be. My grandfather was taking care of my before he died." Naruto said, not wanting to tell them that he was killed. "But I have been doing pretty well on my own anyway."

Then Percy had a sad look. He didn't know if his mom even wanted him around. He didn't think he could handle being alone like Naruto. "Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" but he regretted the words as soon as they were out.

Her eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

This made Naruto quirk an eyebrow._'Ok….the way she is saying this means she knows something like Grover and Mr. Brunner.'_

"Because I'm not normal," Percy suddenly said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy asked though when he locked eyes with her, all the memories of weird things happening to him had surfaced.

Before anything else was said, Naruto cut in. "Percy, not being normal is not that bad. I mean look at me. I have…this powers and I am fine."

Mrs. Jackson looked at him oddly and he sighed knowing that he would have to show her. He held out his hand and swirling ball of energy formed in his hand.

Percy's eyes widened and said, "You never showed that one to me….only those Shadow Clones."

'_Shadow? Could he be just like Percy, a son of the big three?'_Sally thought as she eyed the ball before it dissipated. She gave Naruto a grateful look and continued on.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," She said to Percy. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just...I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp and apparently it is a place you both need to go to."

Both boys just looked at her oddly. Naruto never heard anything about a camp in the letter he got from his mom.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." Percy trialed off as he saw the tears in his mom's eyes.

(Scene change)

It was storming out but both boys were sound asleep and they were having strange dreams.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse, and a golden eagle were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Percy ran toward them, knowing he had to stop them from killing each other, but the problem was that he was running in slow motion. He knew he would be too late. He saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes. The boy had enough and screamed, '_No_!_'_

Naruto's was different. He saw the void in which showed his father and his family supporting him. Also, he saw his powers which will let him save his friends in the future when they are in the sticky trouble that requires for him to use his full powers.

They woke up with a start like it was a nightmare. Outside, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse, eagle, or mist or woman on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like cannon fire.

With the next thunderclap, Percy's mom awoke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."

Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten this fact. Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end.

Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

Mrs. Jackson sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you two thinking?"

Mrs. Jackson looked at them in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

They boy were too shocked at the moment to register that however. Because, instead of normal legs, Grover had legs that were like an animal's, sort of like a donkey or maybe a goat.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

"You mean the Kindly One you blabbed about or the old crones who are the Fates?" Naruto shouted above the noise, making Percy's mom widen her eyes in horror.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Naruto a rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. That would explain how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

"Yep…we have officially entered the twilight zone and gone crazy." Naruto mumbled. "But _what_ is coming after us?" He never got an answer because Grover quickly got in the car, not hearing him. He sighs and got in, going with the flow.

* * *

**Sorry, If I haven't change much of it but I promise that after few chapters maybe when he is in camp. Also, I tried to put his dream different then percy's because there were a lot of same things used over. Hope you enjoy it.**


	5. crazy bull fighting and welcome to camp

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter, I know that some people noticed some parts copied from other stories, it is true and I am using book and other stories to follow and write my own, so sorry if I don't have my own parts.**

* * *

The group tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. The boys honestly didn't know how Percy's mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Naruto looked at Grover oddly and when the lightning flashed, he saw those goat legs. He sighed, already knowing what he was and knew that Grover was on their side….hopefully.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" Percy asked, not able to stay silent

Grover's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind them. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um ... what are you, exactly?" Percy asked.

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" Naruto could tell that Grover a bit ticked but he gaffed, that was really funny to him.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

Once getting hisself under control, Naruto helped the poor guy out. "Percy, he is a Satyr….a being that is Half human and Half goat."

"Huh? But….you would mean Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"You paid attention to that?" Naruto smirked. "It's the end of the world people, run for the cover!" Percy just glared at him. "Ok ok. Anyway, with the way Grover reacted, I am assuming that other Satyr would trample you for that donkey remark."

"I thought it didn't matter." Percy shot back while Grover bleeted again.

"Obviously it does." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Wait, so all that Mr. Brunner taught us was actually preparing us for this stuff?"

"Pretty much." Grover said.

"Great…" Naruto replied sarcastically. "Just what we need. Freaky monsters coming after us."

"Not only that, but those three old ladies were the Fates and not myths and neither was Mrs. Dodds." Grover told them.

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!" Percy exclaimed.

"Of course."

"Ok, so what was the point of hiding the fact that she was real?" Naruto asked.

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You both started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, you lost me as well." Naruto deadpanned.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," his mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy asked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover replied.

"What, you mean Hades?" Naruto replied and the ground shook a bit and Grover nodded a little panicked.

While the boys were trying to wrap their heads around all this madness, Percy's mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and 'Pick your own Strawberries' signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." His mother's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," his mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn?" Percy asked and Naruto sighed.

"Percy those old ladies where not ladies at all, they were the fates." Naruto said. "And if you paid attention in class is that when they cut the yarn…that means someone is going to die!"

"Exactly." Grover said, "the fact they appeared in front of you two, they only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa-you said 'you'!" Percy freaked.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover replied.

"Still not very helpful." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you meant _me!_" Percy said.

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, _you_."

"Grover, you are not making sense, is it me or Percy is going to die." Naruto replied

"Boys!" Percy's mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and they got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"The hell was that!" Naruto freaked.

"We're almost there," Mrs. Jackson said, ignoring Naruto's question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

They didn't know what 'there' was but it had to be safe from whatever the hell was chasing them. _It is not Mrs. Dodd,s that is for sure. Whatever it is, its bigger and stronger than last time. This is reminding me of the Wave Mission only we are fleeing for our lives!_

While Naruto was thinking that, Percy was thinking about the blades Mr. Brunner had thrown to him. Before he could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of mine and Percy's neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and the car exploded. It was an odd feeling being blown up, like you were, weightless, crushed, burned, and being hosed down all at the sometime.

Percy pried his forehand off the driver's seat in front him as his mom called out to him. "Ugh…I am fine" He said.

He heard Naruto mutter out a "Super" as they noticed the car was still intact because it was in a ditch. They sighed in relief that they were not dead….not yet anyway. While Naruto was trying to regain his bearings, Percy noticed that Grover looked unconscious. "Grover!"

"Food…" He groaned.

Naruto sweatdropped at that, yeah, he was going to be fine.

"Percy," his mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered, because when the lightning flashed, they saw a huge figure through the mud splashed window.

"Oh shit." Naruto said surprised.

"Boys," Percy's mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She tried the driver's said but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Passenger's side. Get out now and run to the big tree!" She yelled pointing to a large tree in the distance as they got out.

"What?" Percy replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared and that thing was huge!

"That's the property line," his mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

Naruto growled and yelled above the rain. "Give him to me! We will get there faster that way!" Percy nodded and gave Grover to Naruto and turned back to mom to see the creature coming towards them. It was huge! That and it seemed that it had fur on it!"

Naruto turned to look at it and yelled, "Holy cow!"

"There is nothing Holy about that creature and it is not a cow." Mrs. Jackson was able to shout out.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression that said, 'Duh!' and looked at it again and he saw horns jutting out its head. Yeah, not a cow but a bull! Still it was not good!

"He doesn't want _us_," Mrs Jackson called out. "He just wants you two. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..." Percy and Naruto started to say.

"We don't have time. Go. Please."

This just mad Percy mad and he went over to his mother and helped t out all the way. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." Naruto just smirked at Percy's stubbornness, just like him in some aspects.

"I told you-"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Come on!"

They got a portion of the way but the monster was gaining on them and quick! Naruto looked at it again and his eyes widened. "Holy jesus, that is one motherfucking bull on steroids who never stopped taking them!" he said, commenting on all the bulging and rippling muscles on that thing.

Percy blinked owlishly, recognizing this creature from Mr. Brunner's class, "That's-"

"Pasiphae's son," his mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

"Terrific….this really is like the wave mission!" Naruto replied, getting odd looks as they ran. "I'll tell ya later!" Naruto replied as they ran. He too knew what this creature was and growled. It was a big brute called the Minotaur. It my strong but it was dumb if the books were right. They only thing that it could rely on was its sense of smell out in this whether and it was only a matter of time before it found them.

As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

"Oops." Percy said.

"Yeah, so much for not a scratch!" Naruto laughed a little freaked out. _That thing has Granny Tsunade's strength!_

"Boy," Percy's mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"Thanks for the warning and it is good know." Naruto said.

"How do you know all this?" Percy asked

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." Mrs. Jackson said sadly.

"What's done is done. Besides, you're a mom, it is natural!" Naruto replied while Percy nodded to that statement. But, there was another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. "Fuck it is charging at us, dodge!" Naruto panicked.

The bull man on steroids had smelled them and was charging in fast. To Naruto, everything was happening in slow motion. He readied himself for what he had to do. Gathering some chakra to his legs and tightening his hold on goat boy, he patiently waited for the right moment. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet. He saw Mrs. Jackson roll out of the way but it seemed Pecy was waiting too long. So he used his free had and pushed him out of harm's way and jumped him into the air, heading for the tree.

The monster seemed miffed by this as it blinked in confusion until he vaguely saw Naruto land near the tree. Snorting, he faced Percy. It was sent for a purpose after all. To abduct Percy's mother.

Naruto growled. He would not let his friend die! So he laid Grover down near the tree and jumped back to Percy. He landed Percy as he mom got to him. They looked at him oddly again and he said, "It is a ninja thing! Come on!" Then they ran for their lives to the tree. Naruto wondered why Mrs. Jackson said that she was not able to get to where they were going.

Reaching the hill with the tree, the boy's took notice that a valley was below them and it had a farmhouse that had yellow lights glowing in the window. Scowling, Naruto growled. With the way things were going, they would never make it!

"Run, Percy!" Naruto heard Mrs. Jackson call out. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

They froze in shock and fear as the Minotuar came rushing up to them and she tried to get out of the way like last time but it had learn its lesson last time. It brought out an arm and caught her by the neck while she struggled to get away.

"MOM/MRS. JACKSON!" The boys screamed.

She caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around his mother's neck, and she dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply ... gone.

"No!" Percy yelled.

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAME IS GOING ON!" Naruto yelled, irritated about what was going on.

Anger over came Percy and the boys nodded. They would have to try and take this thing down like Mrs. Dodds.

It caught sight of Grover and charged after him, intent to stuff him out.

"Agh! Let's make this thing holy!" Naruto yelled while Percy took off his red jacket. "HEY STEROID FREAK! OVER HERE!"

That got the beast's attention back on them. Percy flung his red jacket around like matador would do as it charged after them. However, he could not jump out of the way like before, he imitated Naruto and jumped upward and went farther than usual somehow. Wonder how he did that as he couldn't chakra like Naruto, he turned his attention back to the bull because it had impacted the tree, one of its horns stuck on it.

Naruto smirked as he created a swirling ball of energy in his hands and shouted, "There was a reason I never showed you this before! RASENGAN!" He slammed the ball into the side of the creature. It flew a few feet away at an odd angle because when it did, its horn broke off. Percy quickly ripped it out, hoping to use it as a makeshift weapon. Naruto was about to tell him not to bother with until he saw the Minotaur getting back up.

Looking in horror, they saw the huge hole in the gut of the beast but it seemed to be healing up quickly. Before they do anything however, it charged at them again. It swung at Percy and sent him a few feet away, knocking the air out of him. It did the same to Naruto but he rolled with the blow so it would not do as much damage. Jumping back at it, he activated the seal on his pants, took out a kunai, channeled chakra to it, and sliced the remaining horn off, making it cry out in rage.

Seeing that Percy was getting back up, he thought quickly. _Normal attacks don't do a lot of damage but it does have a nasty scar from my Rasengan. Maybe it doesn't heal all the way…what if using its horns will work._ He then stabbed the horn into the old wound and a twisted harshly. It cried out in agony when he did that and it seemed that it was not healing at all! He quickly jumped over it and on its back, stabbing it in the neck. "Percy! Stab for the heart! The heart!" he yelled out, struggling to stay on.

Percy seemed to get the idea and quickly ran up to it, avoiding the massive flailing arm that were trying to get Naruto off of it. He stabbed it hard and it cried out before it burst into the same crap Mrs. Dodds did. Collapsing to his knees, he felt the rush of adrenaline ware off and the feeling of losing his mother was starting to crash down on him.

Naruto picked up Percy they supposed each other until they got to Grover. "Come on, we gotta get to that house, we won't be out of the woods until we do." Naruto said as he threw Grover over his shoulder while the two demi gods supported each other as the rained has suddenly stopped.

When they got to the pouch, Naruto fell to his knees and it seemed that Percy was barely conscious. The weight of the two and the battle was just now getting to him._Ugh….i am weak. I have not fought in a long time._Looking up, he saw the familiar face of Mr. Brunner, who was giving them a serious look. He also a very pretty blond haired girl, whose hair looked curled like a princesses. "One of them has to be it….they just have to." The girl said.

"Silence, Annabeth," Mr. Brunner said. "They're still conscious. Bring them inside."

"Yes…they would be very helpful if you don't mind." Naruto replied weakly, catching them off guard. Going inside, Naruto helped the girl named Annabeth put Percy and Grover on different cots in the room.

"Um…my name is Annabeth Chase by the way." The girl said with a small smile.

"Naruto cracked his back and said with a weak smile, "Naruto Uzumaki, and if you don't mind, I am about to lose consciousness." Annabeth had wide eyes as she watched him put his back to the cot and say, "Goodnight." Before falling down, out like a light.

"Still never ceases to amaze me." Mr. Brunner suddenly said, making the girl jump.

"Which one?"

"All three. They protected each other in that school I went to. Naruto seems to be a natural fighter though." He replied. "But considering where he from, I am not surprised."

"Where?"

"Oh, I am sure he will tell you and the rest of the camp later. Come and get me when one of them wakes." Mr. Brunner said as he left. Now Annabeth was even more curious.

XXXX

Naruto woke up with a start as he bolted up in the bed he was in. That scared the crap out of Annabeth, who had just walked in. "Ah! Don't do that!"

"Heh, sorry." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He looked at the horn he was still holding and then to Percy, who was still out of it. He brought a hand up to his chin and said, "So all of that crap did happen."

"Yep," sighed Annabeth. "I still can't believe you two were able to kill that monster."

Naruto smirked and said, "Believe it! Anyway, knowing that nameshave power around here, I will just call it the Oversized hamburger with a lot of fat or steroid bull freak."

Annabeth stared at Naruto for a long time, making him a bit uncomfortable, until she let out a laugh, which was followed by another laugh from Mr. Brunner.

"Good to see you again old man." Naruto commented.

Before Annebeth could correct him, Mr. Brunner chuckled and said, "Naruto, here I am called Chiron."

The look on Naruto was priceless. He was still smiling but he had the 'oh shit' smile. "Oh, so where is your horse half?"

"This is a magical wheelchair to when I want to go out, I use this to hide my true self." The now dubbed Chiron replied.

"Oh, that makes sense. So, how long was I out?"

"You just got here last night! That is why I said you shouldn't even be up!" Annabeth said.

"Oh…well, I have always been a really fast healer. I thought it was because of the fox, but…" He trailed off as he saw Annabeth gave him a look of confusion while Chiron had a serious look on his face.

"I take it you have no clue what I am talking about."

"No." the blond girl said.

"I have an idea. Fox is known as the Kyuubi, correct?" Chiron asked.

"Y-yeah, How do you know about that in this world?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes while Annabeth looked even more confused.

"I hear things when I got to the annual meets of the Gods. Some speak about going to a world that the Lord of the Dead banished the beast known as the Kraken to. Though it may be long gone thanks to a man called the Six Paths Sage, its remained. They were known as the Tailed Beasts and the Kyuubi was the strongest of them all." Chiron explained. "They even spoke of people who were forced at birth to hold these beasts in their bodies via a seal and you were one of them."

"Yeah. So what of it" Naruto asked.

"Only a demi god can handle the power of the Kyuubi within their body but not any old demi god, no a child of the Big Three….or ones descendents. You are in the same boat as Percy. If you are indeed a child of the Big Three, then one of you has to decide the fate of the world at a later time as said in a Prophecy of the Oracle."

Naruto held up a hand for him to stop. "I am not interest nor do I want to decide the fate of the world. If what you say is true then, I will leave it to Percy, he is a good kid, I am sure he will do the right thing. As for me deciding that, well, as an old friend says, it is way too troublesome. Oh and also I don't have fox anymore, I have the Juubi, the ten tailed demon in me and I am child of gods, I don't have mortal parents, both of my parents are gods"

"I see, just know that the Prophecy says the time will come when the demi god is sixteen, so we have time." Chiron replied.

Naruto's eyes widened and he inwardly groaned before saying, "Well, nothing is set in stone." He then tried to get up but felt kind of weak. "Great….one major fight and I am out. I need to get back in shape." He then thought back to what Chiron said. "I highly doubt I am child of big three, because I have met my parents and they are not of the big three"

"I see, then you must have more powerful parents then big three." Chiron stated.

"Yes, they are. I met them; they told me they are both gods, but never their names"

"Annabeth, will you please get some ambrosia and nectar. It should help him recover faster." As she left, he noticed Naruto looking at him oddly. "It is the food of the gods. Normal human can't eat it or they will die. Demi gods or gods eat it because if helps the recover and it is good for them."

"Ah." Naruto smart reply was.

Annabeth came in with the bowl of some golden liquid. Shrugging as it was better than nothing he took and bite and tasted an all too familiar taste. Could it be, was he right about it after all? 'I-it….IT TASTES JUST LIKE ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN!' He yelled in his mind with anime years

"So how do you feel?" Chiron asked.

"Hmm…like I could fight the shinobi war over again and not lose!" Naruto said as he got up.

"Now I will have a camper show you the cabin for later. Then you come back here. When Percy wakes up I will tell more about this as I don't want to say this twice." Chiron said

"Fair enough." Naruto as he follow him out the door.

"Annabeth, please continue to watch Percy please." Chiron ordered while the girl nodded, still wondering about those seals.

Once outside, Naruto raised an eyebrow. This place was pretty big. He looked around to see that the hill with the pine tree was not far from them. He felt odd looking at it, like he was being pulled towards it. He shook the feeling off for the moment and looked ahead to see a bunch of cabins in a U shaped arc.

Chiron, not noticing Naruto small distraction, called out to a he saw a girl walking by, "Clarisee! Come here please!"

The girl turned her head and saw Chiron and one of the new guys everyone was talking about. She smirked and walked over. Naruto noticed that she was pretty tall, strong looking, and probably a year or 2 older than him. She was not totally ugly, she looked gruff and had the look of a fighter. "What?" came her response when she arrived.

"I would like for you to show Naruto here around the cabins for the moment. I will probably have Annabeth show Naruto and Percy around camp later when the latter wakes up." Chiron stated.

"Fine, gotta welcome the newbie anyway." She said with an evil smirk.

Naruto raise an eyebrow as that. He knew that smirk, he used it when he did a prank. He guessed the she was 'welcoming committee.'

"Well come on brat!" She called out, already walking away. He followed her all the way to the middle of the arc of cabins. "Ok, listen closely cause I am only going to say this once! There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who live in there. Since you and the runt are new and have not been claim yet, you two will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Naruto nodded, Hermes did shelter a lot of people, so it made sense. "And the one you're in?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The God of War's cabin!" She proclaimed while point to a red cabin.

"Awesome." Naruto replied.

"Right, now we have the other cabins. We got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She said pointing to each. He looked at Zeus and Hera's and quirked an eyebrow. They got some pretty fancy cabins for nobody to use. He noticed that a Hades cabin was not there…odd since he was part of the Big Three. He also noticed a big space between Poseiden and Zeus's cabins. Maybe they planned on making one and forgot since they never got any kids from Hades.

"Now….it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" Clarisse called out, making a lot of people look toward them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie. Even though Naruto helped in killing the Minotaur, they felt sorry for him. She quickly reacted out and tried to grab him by the collar. Key word here is tried. She along with everyone else gasped as she grabbed a log of wood, stumbled, fell to one knee.

_What the hell?_ She screamed in her head. Before she could get up, she felt cold metal against her neck. She glanced to the right to see Naruto was facing the other way she was and looked at her from his side and with a smirk on his face, similar to her evil one earlier.

"For someone born from War….you have slow reflexes." Naruto said releasing a small bit of killer intent while still smirking. They heard a lot of people asking others how he did that and to Clarisse of all people. Some noticed that he had his sword in his hand, sealed it away, earning a few gasps of shock as it just disappeared. He shocked them even more as he stepped back and offered a hand to help Clarisse up.

Awhile that was happening Clarisse was in deep shock. _The hell, I have never been bested like that!"_She then noticed the hand a quickly took it. She nodded her head and they walked back to the big house where Naruto came out of. Along the way, she was thinking deeply. _He could be an Ares kid…if he is not I am not sure what else he could be! He beat me and could have killed me with me knowing it! What is this odd ass feeling?_

Arriving at the Big House, Chiron saw that Naruto looked bored and Classire looked a little lost. He had a feeling something went wrong with her 'welcome' plan and wait, could see that she was developing a crush for the blond? _Gods…I feel so sorry for him._ At any rate, he was probably going to be hearing what happened from the other campers. "Back already I see." He started, "Since Percy won't be fully awake until tomorrow, I would like for you to stay near here."

"Alright then. I am going to take a nap next to the big pine tree. Seya later Chiron, Clarisse." And before Chiron could say anything, Naruto had ninja jumped up to the tree. Neither noticed that Clarisse had quickly walked away with a small pink tint to her cheeks.

Naruto arrived at the tree and sat down with his back to it. This tree had been pulling at him the whole time. He idly wondered if it was cursed or something like that. Slowly falling asleep, he laid his head against the tree and was out.

Whenever he slept, he had dreams but this was the most vivid dream he had ever had. He was in a large white room and he was not alone. A girl stood across from him, staring at him with shocked eyes. She has shoulder length spiky black hair, and blue eyes, with freckles under her eyes, mostly on the left, and she is wearing some punk style clothes. To him she looked beautiful. "Um….hey. My name is Naruto Uzuamki. Who are you and where are we as I know this can't be a dream."

The girl gulped and said, "Thalia and we are in Limbo."

* * *

**Alright, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please review it and comment of what you think of the story so far**


	6. meet few gods at summer camp

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter, this is where I am starting to write my own ideas, so please enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto finds himself in the black room with few lamps lights, red furniture's and a jazz music that is playing in background

In front of him is standing a girl, sitting in the chair. She has shoulder length spiky black hair, and blue eyes, with freckles under her eyes, mostly on the left, and she is wearing some a black strapless dress the bottom with white lace. To him she looked beautiful "Hello there, who are you and where are we, the last thing I remember sleeping against the tree."

The girl stood up "My name is Thalia, and you are in the tree."

Naruto was thinking how he got inside the tree "How did I get here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thalia shrugged. "So you now know me who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and apparently I'm a full blood god." Naruto replied, calming down and walking up to shake hand with her.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Thalia said with a smile hold out her hand.

He smiled as he took it in his and shook it, Naruto said, "I take it you are a half blood. So, whose kid are you?"

Thalia got a deadpanned look and said, "Zeus. You?"

The blond raised an eyebrow but didn't know why she did seem to like that. "Not a clue, same for Percy. He arrived here with me and a satyr named Grover."

"GROVER!"

"Yeah, you've heard of him?" Naruto said as he back up from her outburst.

"He was the Satyr who found me, Annabeth, and Luke. How are they by the way?"

"Hmm…well Grover is always trying to protect me and is trying his best to help us with every help he can. He and Percy are best friends. Annabeth is a nice person from what I have seen and I have not even seen this Luke guy yet." Naruto replied with a shrug. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"I think more than 5 years."

Naruto thought it was hard to be stuck in limbo for 5 years alone with no company. "So what is your story?"

She told him about her journey with Luck, Annabeth. How they were found by a satyr named Grover Underwood who tried to get them to Camp Half-Blood. Together, they traveled to Camp Half-Blood but chased by monsters from the Underworld. Once they reached camp, a hoard of monsters attacked and she sacrificed her life on Half-Blood Hill to protect Annabeth, Luke, and Grover. To prevent her soul from going to Hades, Zeus turned her into a pine tree.

Naruto understood how brave it was for her to act "You are very brave, to protect your friends is very important and if you protect them, then you gain strength because of your resolve for your friends."

Naruto thought that it may be possible for Thalia to change her limbo, like to change mindscape within own mind. "Thalia, I think you can change the limbo you are residing in. All you need to do is to think hard of what you want and it will happen. Same thing is used in my world, where certain people can access their own mindscape and change it."

Thalia took his advice and started thinking of different color furniture, then after few seconds of thinking the blue cushion chair has appeared. Thalia started thanking Naruto for helping her change the limbo "Thank you Naruto, I can at least change things around here."

Naruto nodded and felt himself waking up "Well, see ya later Thalia"

Thalia understood "Okay, then see ya later too"

Naruto reassured her that he will visit her later "Don't worry, I promise you that I will see you later."

Thalia replied "I hold you to that"

(Scene change)

Back in the normal world, Naruto could see that it was morning. '_Didn't think I was in there for that long.'_

Getting up, headed back to the big house to see Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron there around a table with two other people he had not met yet. "Yo!" They turned their heads and saw him.

"Well, I thought you disappeared." Chiron said, fully turning around.

"Oh, I just fell asleep against Thalia's Tree." Naruto replied.

"Really? I don't remember telling you the name of the tree." Annabeth stated.

Naruto smirked and said, "I heard it from some camper's yesterday" '_I am not sure if they would believe me.'_

"Anyway, I would like you to meet these two." Chiron said. Naruto took a look at them both. One had a surfer's build and had a lot of eyes all over his body. The other one was an old fat man. "These two are Argus and Mr. D in that order."

Naruto just nodded because Mr. D looked very tired, or was it bored? "Well I guess I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Nice to be here." Naruto smiled and it was infectious because the man smiled….though it was considered a smirk. Thinking back to all the Mythology he had read he knew a lot or remember a lot of people that started with a D. So that brought out the thing he was about to say. "Hmm Mr. D, I don't know a lot of Greek History but there is one guy whose name would fit with you, but names are powerful here so I will just say that you are the Wine God."

"Well, you are a smart boy. You are correct." Mr. D replied, gaining some small respect for the blond.

"I think back in my world, lady Tsunade will like you very much. She loves to drink all the time on the job."

Mr.D was surprised by the word 'back in my world' until Chiron said "He is from that world"

Mr. D surprised at this. "You are from Element-Nation," He said to Naruto. "Well, I can honestly say that I have never been to your world. But I have heard about it from the other Gods."

"What is Element Nation?" Annabeth asked.

"Element Nation is another world, or you could say that, it is another dimension. It is a dangerous place. Naruto is from that world," Chiron said. He told them about Ninja, Shinobi, Chakra and some other detail.

"Wow, I never know that kind world exist," Grover said and Annabeth nodded.

"How are you Grover" Naruto said.

"Better, but it still sucks that I was of no use."

"I am sure you will get another chance at that in the future." Naruto replied with a smile.

(Scene change)

"Uh" Percy groaned as he wakes up to see him sitting in the chair on the porch, gazing across the meadows at the green hills in the distance. He smelt strawberries in the air, and smell of the lake.

He felt pain like none of any pains he ever felt 'Where am I? My tongue feels dry and nasty and every teeth in my mouth hurt.'

He noticed on the table next to him was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. He reached for it with shaky hands, and almost dropped it once he had lifted it off the table.

"Careful," a familiar voice said. He saw Grover was leaning against the porch railing. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said **CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... Well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." He placed the shoe box in Percy's lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

_'It wasn't a nightmare,'_ Percy thought.

"The Minotaur," he said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" Percy demanded. "The Minotaur —half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably and asked, "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom— is she really ..."

Grover looked down. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."

Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." Percy suddenly felt dizzy, his vision swimming.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here" He helped Percy hold the glass and put the straw to his lips.

Percy nodded reluctantly and began to sip of the drink. He recoiled at the taste, it was his moms homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, turned to liquid form. He didn't realize that he had kept drinking it until it was gone. He looked into the glass sure that he had just had a warm drink to see that the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"How do you feel, Percy?" Grover asked.

Percy said, "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Grover took the empty glass from Percy and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

(Scene change)

Percy saw down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed him popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them. Finally there was Naruto, who was playing a card game with both men.

"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to Percy. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed at the guy whose back was to him.

First, Percy realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then he recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard. "Mr. Brunner!" He cried.

"Ah, good, Percy," Ex-Mr. Brunner said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you," Mr. D said.

"Uh, thanks." Percy scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing he had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has hit the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, he was a satyr.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced him. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth… my dear, why don't you go check Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven with Naruto for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

Percy looked at her. She was probably his age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what he thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take him down in a fight.

Annabeth glanced at the Minotaur horn in Percy hands, then back at him. Percy imagined she was going to say, _"You fought with a Minotaur!"_ Or _"Wow, you're so awesome!"_Or something liked that. Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Percy confused at first until he heard Naruto. "I bet you thought she was going to say that you were awesome of something that, better luck next time Percy" He said.

Percy looked at Naruto with anger "When did you get up?"

"Remember, I am a fast healer. I woke up yesterday morning." Naruto spoke while Percy just shook his head, thinking that Naruto's healing still annoying when you're the one who is hurt and he fine. "Anyway, you, uh, work here Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Totally confused, Percy looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?" Naruto smacked his head. He wondered if his friend had learned anything about how names have power behind them.

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at Percy like he'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence. Then we had Naruto transfer in and I knew he was powerful like you as well. One demi god and full god in one place in rare so I am glad we got both you here safely."

Percy tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but he did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher his first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class and then Naruto transferred in and then things were not that bad.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother; let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Well, I had help from Naruto." Percy replied.

"We know, and I am glad the both of you made it in piece." Chiron said.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the empty chair, though Percy couldn't figure out why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm afraid not," He replied.

"I'm afraid not, _sir_," Mr. D said.

"Sir," Percy repeated. He liked the camp director less and less.

"Well," Mr. D explained "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized_ young men to know the rules."

"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," Percy said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun or Chiron why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"

Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at the two boys sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, his way to let them know that no matter what their average was, they were his star students.

"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said ..." He remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked.

He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so Percy did.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" Percy asked and then rounded on Naruto. "And you don't seem to be surprised by this stuff at all!"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well, since I woke up earlier, I was told this already and I told them about the other world and they seemed to understand." Percy just blinked at him owlishly.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know (he pointed to the horn in the shoe box Percy was holding) that you boys have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lads. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."

Percy stared at the others around the table. He waited for somebody to yell, Psych! But all he got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points and Naruto giving off a serious look and he knew this was serious.

"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

At this point Naruto intervened, seeing that his friend was having trouble coming to terms with this. "Percy, remember what I said about the bloodlines back home." A nod, "Well think that along with the Greek mythology we learned in class and we got something VERY power living."

Percy's eyes widened and said, "Zeus, Hera, Apollo and the others. You mean them and that they are real?" That was when a thunder boomed.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—He flinched when the man said Percy's real name, which he never told anybody—"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come sooo far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

"Percy, back home we considered people born with bloodline to be godlike with how they are powerful." Naruto shrugged.

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" That was when he heard Naruto say that it would be lonely.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," Percy said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." Percy replied which made Naruto grimace.

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this job, working with boys who don't even believe."

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. Thunder was heard above them though there were no clouds outside.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned, "your restrictions."

Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder.

Chiron winked. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph whom had been declared off-limits." Naruto just gave Chiron at odd look before shaking his head.

"A wood nymph," Percy repeated staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.

It seemed to Percy that he never thought of that. Then he remembered what he was saying to Percy "_Di immortales_, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

Like Naruto before, Percy went through the D name he had learned about and found one that matched Mr. D, though he was not as subtle like his friend. "You're Dionysus," He said. "The god of wine."

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" Mr. D asked, irritated while Naruto thought that was an odd comparison. At least he could have made it another god

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You." Percy asked again, unable to comprehend it.

Mr. D turned to look at Percy straight on, and he saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. He saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. Percy knew that if he pushed him, Mr. D would show him worse things. He would plant a disease in his brain that would leave him wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of his life.

"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.

"No. No, sir."

The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"Oh well, all I got is this," said Naruto laying his cards down. The other two look at his hand amazed "Are you sure you never played before?" asked Mr. D and Naruto nodded.

Percy thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Naruto on the spot, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by someone who never play before. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"Well if he ever becomes a god I know what one he would be, now I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners. Take Naruto with you since he will be going as well." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?"

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Percy." Naruto spoke up again. The west means where the major power is in the world. You see, it has moved from Greece, which was at one point, the point of power in the world. Now it is here in America." Chiron gave Naruto a grateful look because he really didn't want to explain it right now.

"Who are you, Chiron? Who...who am I?" Percy ask, not really taking in everything and understanding it.

"Who are you?" he mused while he started get out of his chair, which would seem impossible in Percy's mind. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, Percy thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

Percy stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of their Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

**Well here it is, hope you enjoy it. Please review, I used some of the sentences from the other crossovers and book to help me with the finishing few paragraphs. And please tell me if I can use gods like Thor or Odin. **


End file.
